Hijacking the Kangaroo Court
by sprinter1988
Summary: Harry stands up for himself during his trial and the beginning of OotP. What will the outcome be? Mentions of H/Hr.
1. Hijacking the Kangaroo Court

**Okay, so it's not the next chapter of my main Harry Potter Story, but this one kept bugging me. I had just watched Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix before trying to write the next chapter of my story, but this just would not leave me alone, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter. That belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros etc. I make no money and just do this for fun.**

Hijacking the Kangaroo Court

"Okay, just hold up for a second!"

Harry Potter had just spent the last few minutes listening to his name being dragged through the mud by this supposed court and he had had enough.

"Surely a pensieve would come in handy here? I mean you are all clearly doing your utmost to discredit me, but one memory in a pensieve is all that it would take to prove that my use of the Patronus Charm was justified."

"Memories are not allowed to be taken from underage witches and wizards." replied Fudge with a sneer.

Harry scowled "Rather convenient, don't you think? Especially when you consider that, as Professor Dumbledore just pointed out, underage witches and wizards do not normally face a trial by full Wizengamot, and yet here we are. Seems that you want to have your cake and eat it too, Fudge. Anyone might think that you have got something to hide."

"I have nothing to hide!" snapped Fudge.

"Oh really?" asked Harry "Prove it then. Fetch a pensieve and view my memory."

"My hands are tied by the law." replied Fudge, trying to reign in his temper.

"Never stopped you before." replied Harry "If it did, this hearing would be taking place in the office of Madam Bones, like it was originally supposed to be, and like every other case of underage magic. And I certainly would not have been in the Tri Wizard Tournament last year."

Fudge said nothing. In fact the entire courtroom remained silent. The Umbridge woman looked about ready to explode in anger, but everyone else looked mildly confused.

Meanwhile his own words had triggered an idea in Harry Potter's mind. The question was would it work? Well, there was only one way to find out.

Getting to his feet, Harry began to pace.

"It's interesting isn't it? Last year my name came out of the Goblet of Fire, and Barty Crouch Senior decided that I, a fourteen year old wizard at the time, had to compete in a tournament that the law stated could only be entered by wizards or witches who were of age. The other tournament officials, namely Ludo Bagman, Albus Dumbledore, Igor Karkaroff and Olympe Maxime, amongst others, made no objection to this and allowed my participation. And now, not even a full year later, the Wizengamot had deemed it appropriate to have me put on trial before them, something which the law states cannot happen to an underage wizard or witch."

He stopped his pacing and turned to face the Wizengamot.

"So I have been declared to be a legal adult by the former head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, the former head of the Department of Sports and Games, the heads of the three leading magical schools of Europe, one of whom is also the now former Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, as well as the entire Wizengamot, which includes amongst them the Minister for Magic and his Senior Undersecretary, the Head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement and the Governor of the Wizarding Examinations Authority as well as the heads of house for many noble and ancient families. Every last one of you, just like the organisers of the Tri-Wizard Tournament before you, have, by allowing me to be brought before you, declared me a legal adult, and yet you refuse to allow me to present my case in the way befitting an adult. Clearly you bend the rules as you please so long as you have enough gold."

He spun on the spot and returned to his seat, saying loudly "And this is the world that my parents gave their lives for? Definitely not worth it. Should've hopped in the first plane to Australia and taken their chances with all the venomous beasties and sharks."

Another long silence followed this, which was finally broken by Amelia Bones.

"You are, of course, correct Mr Potter." she turned to Fudge "We have no choice in this, Cornelius. In your eagerness to convict him, you yourself, along with the rest of us have broken are own laws. The only way to put that right, without me slapping the entire Wizengamot, including myself, with a twenty-five thousand galleon fine is to allow Mr Potter to present his case as an adult, and recognise him as such in all future dealings with him."

Fudge looked like he had swallowed a particularly disgusting Bertie Bott's Bean, but faced with a heavy fine if he did otherwise he nodded his approval.

Amelia turned back to the courtroom as a whole "For all of us to view Mr Potter's memory, we will require a projector pensieve. I am afraid that the Department of Magical Law Enforcement does not currently have one, and we will need to obtain one from the Unspeakables in the Department of Mysteries. Therefore I must order a two-hour recess whilst one is obtained. For now, I think that we can all agree that, due to the circumstances, whilst the charge for use of magic in the presence of a Muggle must remain, the charge for misuse of underage magic should be dropped."

Receiving a near unanimous cry of "Aye" (Umbridge was seething too much to notice, and Fudge merely muttered his unwilling agreement) Madam Bones officially dropped the charge and called the recess.

Dumbledore swept from the courtroom without so much as a glance in Harry's direction, not that the teenaged Wizard was going to let that bother him; I Dumbledore wanted to act more weird than normal, then so be it. Harry had something more important on his mind.

"Madam Bones?" he asked as the monocle-wearing witch was making her way past him with the other Wizengamot members. Seeing that he had her attention, Harry asked "Can I have a quick word?"

The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement gave him a nod and led him from Courtroom Ten and down the corridor to Courtroom Five. A few of the other Wizengamot members gave them curious looks, but no one said anything.

"What is it that you want, Mr Potter?" asked Madam Bones, once the door was shut and she had put a silencing charm on it.

"Well," began Harry, suddenly feeling a little nervous "I was just wondering, now that I have convinced the Wizengamot to allow me to present a pensieve memory, could I abuse it a little?"

The corners of Madam Bones' mouth twitched slightly as she fought off a smile at his daring.

"Would this be referring to the incident surrounding the death of Cedric Diggory back in June?"

"Amongst other things." replied Harry "My name has been dragged through the mud by media over the past few weeks thanks to Fudge. I think it's only fair that I have the chance to regain my credibility."

Amelia Bones stood surveying him for a few moments before giving him a genuine smile "I'll go one better Mr Potter. Not only do I give you permission to add a few extra memories to the pensieve, I will invite a few people from the Daily Prophet, and all the Department Heads in the Ministry not already involved in the trial to attend. If you are going to regain your credibility, you will need then to see this first hand. And I'll bring as many Aurors as I can as well."

Harry nodded "Thank you. Perhaps you could get Amos Diggory to come as well?"

"Of course." replied Amelia, before turning and taking down the silencing ward on the door.

Both left the room after that and immediately ran into Mr Weasley.

"Harry," he exclaimed on seeing him "are you alright? What's happening?"

"Everything is fine, Mr Weasley." replied Harry "Nothing to worry about. I just convinced them to allow me to submit a pensieve memory. Madam Bones here called for a recess whilst one was obtained."

"Oh. Well, that's good." said Mr Weasley.

"Arthur, the trial will resume in just under two hours' time." said Madam Bones "I'd like all heads of department, office and commission to be present, yourself included."

Mr Weasley gave a nod.

"Mr Potter, if you could come to my office about a half an hour beforehand, we can put your memories in the pensieve."

Harry nodded to her and then turned to leave with Mr Weasley.

An hour and fifty minutes later, Harry, along with Mr Weasley and Madam Bones returned to Courtroom Ten, with a pair of Unspeakables following behind, one carrying the special projector pensieve, and the other carrying several stoppered vials containing Harry's memories. Harry saw that most of the Wizengamot was already seated, though Fudge and Umbridge were notable in their absence. Arthur's estranged third eldest son Percy was once again in position as court scribe. Dumbledore had also returned, sitting comfortably in his conjured armchair. Seats facing the Wizengamot members were now filled with various Department Heads, as well as Amos Diggory and his wife, numerous reporters from various Wizarding publications (Harry was certain he saw Barnabas Cuff, chief editor of the Daily Prophet sitting near the back.

At the front of all of them sat two rows of Aurors. Some looked none-too amused to be here, but Madam Bones had ordered it. Harry recognised the faces of Order of the Phoenix members Nymphadora Tonks, Kinglsey Shacklebolt and Hestia Jones amongst them.

Arthur went over and took a seat amongst the other Head of Office, whilst Madam Bones returned to her seat amongst the Wizengamot, and began engaging in a conversation with Griselda Marchbanks.

Harry meanwhile returned to the uncomfortable interrogation chair. The chains once again rattled threateningly at him, but Harry paid them no mind, knowing that he was not to be tied down. The two Unspeakables took standing positions behind Harry. Dumbledore still refused to look at Harry, so Harry decided to return the sentiments.

Gradually over the next few minutes the last few people trickled in, and finally, with ten seconds to spare, Fudge came blustering in, will Umbridge following on his heels like some kind of puppy. A very ugly puppy.

"Very well," began Fudge, dropping down into his seat "Let's get this over with… good gracious! What in Merlin's name are they all doing here?"

Apparently he had just caught sight of all the Aurors, reporters and higher-ups sitting on the other side of the courtroom.

"They are here at my request." explained Madam Bones "I felt that what was revealed here today would be better off being reported on accurately rather than by word of mouth."

Fudge scowled but decided against objecting to it. "Very well, Madam Bones, you have the floor."

Madam Bones addressed the court "After the recess was called, Mr Potter came to me to ask if he could supply a few extra memories to serve as background information to his case. I trust that, in the name of justice, no one objects to this?"

There were a few angry and/or reluctant faces around the courtroom, but no one said anything.

"Very well," said Madam Bones "Unspeakables, if you would?"

The two men stepped forward, the one holding the pensieve held it out and instantly a marble plinth appeared under it to support it.

The second Unspeakable then began handing the first the vials one at a time, and he poured the memories into the pensieve.

Once they were all in, and there were a lot of them, the first Unspeakable took out his wand and tapped it against several of the runes on the sides on the pensieve. Then both men took Harry by the arms and led him over to the side of the courtroom.

"Prepare to see everything." said Harry, and the pensieve flickered into life and sent a kind of 3D hologram into the air above it.

And see everything they did.

"_Not Harry, please not Harry."_

"_Stand aside, you stupid girl."_

"_No! I won't let you take Harry."_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_There was a flash of green and a scream._

_An evil face with red eyes appeared, and pointed a wand._

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_There was another flash of green, another scream, this one more primal, and the sound of a baby crying before everything went black._

_There was an engine running._

_There was a large man with lots of black hair on a motor bike._

_There was wind whooshing past._

_There was a startled yelp._

_There was a woman gazing down with an expression of shock, fear and anger._

_There was a black haired toddler on the floor, looking up at a fat blond toddler in a high chair. The fat toddler kept throwing things at the black haired toddler._

_A young Harry Potter of about six was running through a play park. He had a swollen, bleeding lip and a black eye. The fat blond kid, now older, was chasing him, along with several other boys. Harry tripped over his trainers which were too big for his feet and crashed to the ground. The other boys immediately set upon him._

_A badly beaten Harry staggered through the front door and was immediately screamed at by the woman from before for daring to get blood on her carpet._

_A fat man came through the door drunk and began to strike Harry repeatedly. From his shouting it was clear that the fat man had missed out on a promotion, and apparently it was somehow Harry's fault._

_Harry was on the grass in the garden having the leg of his oversized jeans ripped apart by a bulldog whilst the man, woman, boy and another woman, a fat one, laughed._

_Harry was pinned against the wall by the fat man who was holding him by the throat and yelling at him for turning his teacher's hair blue._

_Harry was being slung into the cupboard under the stairs by the fat man, who was yelling at him for appearing on the school roof._

_Harry was being shouted at for the woman for burning the bacon. She clearly was unconcerned about the burn marks on Harry's hands and arms._

_The fat man was dragging Harry along towards the cupboard under the stairs whilst ranting about freakishness at a zoo._

_Harry, the fat man and the fat boy were fighting over a letter addressed to Harry._

_The fat man threatened Rubeus Hagrid with a shot gun. Hagrid bend the thing in two._

_Harry was sitting in the Potions classroom at Hogwarts. Snape was taunting him for not knowing things about potions that no first year student should know._

_Harry and three other first years were nearly eaten by a Cerberus._

_Harry and a red-headed boy were trying to rescue a girl with bushy brown hair from a rampaging Mountain Troll in the girls' bathroom Somehow they succeeded._

_Harry was desperately clinging to his broom with was bucking wildly, most likely due to a curse being placed on it._

_Harry, the red-headed boy and the bushy-haired girl were talking to Hagrid about the broom incident. The girl was insisting that it was Snape._

_Hagrid let slip the name Nicholas Flamel._

_The girl, apparently named Hermione, was relaying her discovery of the Philosopher's Stone to Harry and the red-headed boy, who seemed to be called Ron._

_Harry and the son of Lucius Malfoy came across a dark figure drinking the blood of a dead Unicorn at night in the Forbidden Forest. Malfoy's son ran for it as the dark figure swooped towards Harry, who had to be saved by a Centaur, who revealed the figure to be Voldemort._

_Hagrid revealed how he obtained the Cerberus._

_McGonagall told them that Dumbledore has gone to the Ministry, and insists that the stone is well protected._

_Harry thinks that Snape will go to get the stone for Voldemort that night. He, Ron and Hermione plan to get there first._

_The trio barely make it past the Cerberus. Hermione saves Harry and Ron from Devil's Snare. Harry uses a broom to catch the key for the door. Ron gets them across the chess board whilst sacrificing himself. Harry and Hermione pass an unconscious Troll. Hermione easily figures out the riddle to the potions and goes back to get help._

_Harry confronts Quirrel before the Mirror of Erised and obtains the stone._

_Quirrel reveals that it was he, not Snape who curse Harry's broom in an attempt to kill him._

_Quirrel removes his turban to reveal Voldemort._

_Harry and Quirrel/Voldemort fight, resulting in the defeat of Voldemort, the death of Quirrel and Harry being knocked unconscious._

_Harry awakens in the hospital wing and is told by Dumbledore that Ron and Hermione are okay, and that Voldemort can come back again._

_Harry was confronted in his room by a House Elf called Dobby who gives a cryptic warning about a danger at Hogwarts. When Harry refuses to believe him, Dobby uses magic to try and get Harry expelled and in trouble with his relatives._

_The fat man, Harry's Uncle, puts bars on Harry's bedroom window, many locks on his door and a cat flat through with he will get a little food._

_Ron and two of his brothers arrive by flying car and help Harry escape._

_Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys confront Lucius and Draco in Flourish and Blotts. _

_Harry and Ron cannot get through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾._

_Harry begins hearing strange voices._

_Harry and his group discover a cryptic message about the Chamber of Secrets on the wall, with a petrified cat beneath it. The rest of the school arrive, and fingers are pointed at the trio._

_Professor Binns tells his class about the legend of the Chamber of Secrets._

_Harry and Ron suspect Draco Malfoy._

_Harry is chased by a rogue bludger during a Quidditch match and breaks his arm._

_Lockheart vanishes all the bones in Harry's broken arm_

_In the Hospital Wing, Harry hears voices again, and has another confrontation with Dobby, who admits to sealing the entrance to the platform, and jinxing the bludger in an attempt to get Harry to go home._

_Colin Creevey in brought in, petrified._

_During the duelling club, Harry is revealed to be a Parcelmouth._

_People begin to suspect Harry._

_Harry discovers the petrified Justin and Nearly Headless Nick. He is caught at the scene and is blamed._

_Harry discovers a book with the name Tom Marvolo Riddle on it._

_Harry is shown a memory of when the creature of the Chamber killed before. Hagrid and his large pet spider get the blame._

_The diary is stolen from Harry._

_Harry and Ron are taken to the Hospital Wing by McGonagall, where they see a petrified Hermione._

_Harry and Ron sneak out to Hagrid's to question him but have to hide when Dumbledore and Fudge turn up so Fudge can take Hagrid away. Lucius shows up and hands Dumbledore and order of suspension._

_Harry and Ron encounter Acromantula in the forest. It is revealed that it was not Aragog who killed the girl fifty years ago._

_Harry finds the piece of paper in Hermione's hand and realises that the creature is a Basilisk._

_Harry and Ron overhear that Ron's sister Ginny has been taken into the Chamber. Both go to Lockheart to offer help, but end up having to take them at wand point when he tries to flee._

_Harry questions Moaning Myrtle about her death. Using her information Harry discovers the entrance to the Chamber and they go down._

_Lockheart pretends to feint, and then snatches Ron's broken wand. He attempts to obliviate Harry, but the spell backfires, causing him to lose his memories, and Harry and Ron to be separated by a cave in._

_In the main Chamber, Harry finds Ginny and encounters Tom Riddle himself, who reveals that Ginny was the one opening the Chamber whilst possessed by him. Tom Marvolo Riddle reveals himself to be Lord Voldemort._

_Harry, with help from Fawkes the Phoenix, the Sorting Hat and the Sword of Gryffindor slays the Basilisk, nearly dying in the process before being saved by the Phoenix. Harry uses the Basilisk fang to destroy the diary, and thus Voldemort, freeing Ginny from the curse._

_Harry and Dumbledore confront Lucius about the diary. Lucius denies any wrong doing, but Dobby confirms it for Harry._

_Harry loses his temper with the fat woman after she insults his parents and inflates her like a blimp._

_Harry runs away and notices a big black dog._

_Harry meets the Minister and is informed that he won't be punished for what happened._

_Harry learns that Sirius Black might be out to get him._

_On the Hogwarts Express, a Dementor enters Harry's compartment and attacks him, but Remus Lupin fends it off._

_Harry learns about the Grim in Divination and remembers the black dog he saw._

_Draco Malfoy antagonises a Hippogriff and is wounded for it._

_During a Quidditch game, Harry sees the Grim again, and then is attacked by a swarm of Dementors and falls for over a hundred feet._

_Harry sneaks into Hogsmeade and over hears a discussion about Sirius Black, revealing that he was the one who betrayed Harry's parents to Voldemort._

_Sneaking around at night, Harry notices the name of Peter Pettigrew on a map._

_Harry receives a new broom, though Hermione fears it may be from Sirius Black and gets it confiscated by McGonagall._

_Remus Lupin begins teaching Harry the Patronus Charm._

_Harry gets his broom back. It was not cursed._

_Harry, Ron and Hermione watch the execution of the Hippogriff._

_Ron is dragged off by the Grim. Harry and Hermione take on the Whomping Willow help him._

_The Grim is revealed to be Sirius Black._

_Lupin arrives and is revealed to be a friend of Sirius and a Werewolf._

_Sirius and Lupin begin telling Harry about Peter Pettigrew when Snape shows up and threatens Sirius with the Dementors kiss._

_Snape is knocked unconscious by disarming spells._

_Sirius and Remus reveal that Ron's pet rat is Peter Pettigrew in disguise. Harry prevents Sirius and Remus from killing Pettigrew so that Sirius can be set free._

_Outside the full moon comes out, turning Remus into a Werewolf. Sirius turns into a dog to fight him. Harry and Hermione run after them. Remus runs off._

_Harry, Hermione and Sirius are attacked at the edge of the lake by a swarm of Dementors that are fought off by a mysterious person on the other side of the lake._

_Fudge and Snape refuse to believe Harry and Hermione's insistence that Sirius is innocent, but Dumbledore does. At his prompting, Hermione breaks many laws to take her and Harry back in time to rescue both the Hippogriff and Sirius, with both escaping Hogwarts in the nick of time._

_Harry has a dream involving Voldemort, Pettigrew, a gigantic Snake and a Muggle Caretaker, who is killed._

_During the world cup, Death Eaters go on a rampage. The dark mark appears in the sky, and Harry, Ron and Hermione are blamed until Barty Crouch Sr. discovers a House Elf with a wand._

_In Defence Against the Dark Arts, Moody demonstrates the Unforgivable Curses._

_Harry's name comes out of the Goblet of Fire and he is told that he must compete._

_Harry is quickly forced to conclude that the only person that he can currently trust is Hermione._

_Moody suggests that Harry used his broom in the first task._

_Harry overhears Snape and Karkaroff arguing about something getting darker._

_Harry faces the Hungarian Horntail and barely manages to retrieve the golden egg._

_Harry has another nightmare on the night of the Yule Ball._

_Harry is competes in the Second Task, saving two hostages instead of one. He is nearly drowned by Grindylows._

_Harry and Krum discover a rambling Crouch Sr. Harry goes to get help, but when he returns, both Crouch and Krum are gone. Dumbledore concludes that Crouch is dead._

_Harry overhears an argument between Fudge and Dumbledore._

_Harry sees the trial of Crouch's son in Dumbledore's pensieve._

_Harry competes in the final task. Fleur gets knocked out. Harry and Cedric discover Krum under the Imperious Curse and knock him out._

_Harry and Cedric grab the cup together and are whisked away to a graveyard._

_Peter Pettigrew kills Cedric and ties Harry to a tomb stone. With bone of father, flesh of servant and blood of enemy, Wormtail brings Voldemort back to life. Voldemort calls his Death Eaters, including Crabbe, Goyle, Macnair, Avery, Nott and Lucius Malfoy himself. Voldemort himself confirmed that it had been Lucius that had given the diary to Ginny Weasley, and well as being involved in the riots at the World Cup._

_Harry and Voldemort fought, their wands becoming caught in an epic battle of will power as Priori Incantatem forced Voldemort's wand to reveal the shadows of his most recent victims; Cedric Diggory, the Muggle Caretaker Frank Bryce, the mysteriously vanished Bertha Jorkins, and then James and Lily Potter, Harry's parents._

_With the shadows of the dead providing cover, Harry managed to escape, taking Cedric's body with him._

_As the crowd went wild with despair, Moody dragged Harry away. In his office, he reveals that it was he who put Harry's name into the Goblet. Before he kills Harry, Dumbledore arrives with Snape and McGonagall. Under questioning it is revealed that it's not Moody. The real Moody is found locked in his trunk._

_Polyjuice potion wears off, revealing the fake Moody to be Barty Crouch Jr._

_Harry is in the Hospital Wing with Hermione, Ron, Molly, Bill and Sirius in dog form when Fudge barges in demanding answers and dismissing the ones Harry gives. It is revealed that, through an act of incompetence, Fudge brought a Dementor with him, which instantly sucked out Jr.'s soul before Fudge could question him. Fudge refuses to believe Harry and storms out._

_In Little Whinging, Harry and Dudley have a confrontation, during which Harry threatens Dudley with his wand._

_Two Dementors show up and attack, nearly sucking out both boys' souls. Harry fights them off and is discovered by Mrs Figg, who helps him and Dudley home._

Several hours after they began, the memories finally ended.

The courtroom was silent, the Aurors, reporters and Percy had managed to write everything down, and now all sat in stunned silence.

After giving them a minute, Harry stood up and addressed them all.

"I'll trust that the charge for use of magic before a Muggle will be dropped. And that Sirius Black will be exonerated. I'll be looking forward to receiving all of your apologies. I'll see myself out."

And he left.

It was a few moments before Amelia Bones was able to raise her gavel and announce "Cleared of all charges." before giving it a bang.

Harry made his way up to the atrium where he threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace and called out "Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place." before stepping into the green flames.

Stumbling out for the fireplace in the kitchen, Harry was instantly surrounded by people wanting to know how the trial went and if he was okay.

At the front of the group stood a familiar girl with bushy brown hair and a worried expression on her face. Watching all his memories play back, Harry had come to realise that there was one person who was always a constant for him; one person who was always there, at his side no matter what.

In an instant, Harry had her wrapped up in his arms and was kissing her. Hermione Granger froze up at first, but then melted into his embrace and returned the kiss.

When the broke apart, Harry gave her a loving smile and answered

"Everything's perfect."

**A/N: Well there we go; I just had to get that out of my system. Let me know what you think. This is a one-shot for now, but there may be more to come later, depending on how inspiration hits.**


	2. Fallout

**Right, due to popular demand, here is part two: The Fallout. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter. That belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros etc. I make no money and just do this for fun.**

**Saw the final film on Monday and thoroughly enjoyed it. Snape bashing might be a little hard for me to do for a bit, though there was a good bit of Harmony to keep me believing that it should have happened.**

**Also got my hands on the Soundtrack of the film, completing the set. If you don't have it I very much recommend buying it. If you're not one to purchase such things then at least go on the internet and find track 15 "**_**Courtyard Apocalypse**_**", which plays in the film between the vision of Voldemort after the trio escape the fiendfyre and the scene in the boathouse. To me, it's the most outstanding theme in this film, followed closely by "**_**Lily's Theme**_**", which has a greater impact when part of it is heard in "**_**Snape's Demise."**_

**Anyway, on with the story.**

Hijacking the Kangaroo Court: Fallout

The entire courtroom remained in stunned silence for a good few minutes after Harry Potter had left. He had just disappeared through the floo back to Grimmauld Place when a furious Amelia Bones raised her wand high and uttered one word:

"_Lockdown._"

Instantly every exit point from the Ministry building was sealed shut. Heavy duty metal grates, reinforced with ancient magic slammed into place over the fireplaces, the visitor's entrance stopped working, and all anti-portkey and anti-apparition wards increased in strength. No one, no matter who they were, could leave.

Amelia turned her attention to Rufus Scrimgeour and the other Aurors.

"I want every department in this building to be fully searched for everything. I want to find out just who ordered those two Dementors to attack Mr Potter. I want every buffoon involved in the organisation of the Tri-Wizard Tournament to be questioned thoroughly as to why Harry Potter was forced to compete. If anyone seen in that graveyard is in this building, you will take them down. I want you to find out why Sirius Black was not given a proper trial. Cornelius, Dumbledore; a word in private, if you would? No one else leaves this room until I say so."

Both Cornelius Fudge and Albus Dumbledore resigned themselves to answering a few questions and followed Amelia off through a small door located to the side of the room.

Amongst the Aurors, Scrimgeour put Proudfoot and Savage in charge of five other Aurors in making sure that no one left the courtroom, whist Scrimgeour himself, with Shacklebolt, Dawlish, Williamson and Tonks, lead the rest out into the ministry proper.

As Harry Potter had been using one of the lifts to take him back up to the atrium, Lucius Malfoy had been in the other, intending to sneak down to the courtroom to witness Harry Potter being led out in chains. He was most surprised when the head of the Auror office, along with just about every other Auror in the Ministry, walked out of the courtroom.

Before he could even begin to ponder just what was going on, however, he was brought down in a hail of stunning spells, disarming spells, body-bind curses and conjured ropes and chains. Aurors Jenson and Kirkwood split off from the main group, dragging Lucius Malfoy's prone form to the holding cells.

In the atrium, Thaddeus Nott could have sworn he had spotted Harry Potter leaving through the floo network. Before he could check, however, the Ministry building suddenly went into lockdown. No less than a minute later did a group of twelve Aurors, led by Tonks exit the lifts and swarm through the startled crowd of worried Ministry employees looking for Death Eaters. Nott was the first one they found. Moments later the Aurors has succeeded in bringing down Cyrus Crabbe and Gordon Goyle, along with Henry Avery and his son Gerald.

Elsewhere throughout the Ministry building, Samson Yaxley was ambushed as he strolled through the Magical Law Enforcement office as if he owned the place, Macnair was cornered brought down outside the toilet located within the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures office, and Gibbon and Rowle were captures loitering near the Minister for Magic's office. Meanwhile members of the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol were drafted in to help the Aurors search the Ministry from top to bottom for every little scrap of information that would help see justice done.

In a small room located near Courtroom 10, Amelia Bones stared long and hard at the two men who were sitting in front of her; Cornelius Oswald Fudge, a rather incompetent Minister for Magic with ideas above his station, and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, a man who should have retired years ago.

"Now then, I don't suppose either of you would be willing to tell me just why an innocent toddler was left on a doorstep and never checked up on? Or how an innocent man was sent to Azkaban without a trial whilst the real perpetrator spent the next few years living as a rat? Or how so many Death Eaters avoided a trial?"

Neither man spoke, but both looked equally guilty.

Amelia focused her attention on Fudge.

"Cornelius, why did you arrest Rubeus Hagrid without consulting the DMLE? Why did you not pass on the statements of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger with regards innocence of Sirius Black to the DMLE so that we could properly investigate them? And just why have you insisted for the better part of two months that the DMLE not examine the death of Cedric Diggory? Why have you refused to allow us to thoroughly examine Mr Potter's claims that You-Know-Who had returned? Why instead do you run a smear campaign against the boy? And why did you order a full Wizengamot trial for a simple case of underage magic use before a Muggle who, I might add, already knew of magic?"

Cornelius Fudge offered up no answer, instead he just looked like he was about to cry. His precious little world, with his sitting atop doing as he pleased whilst the likes of Lucius Malfoy filled his pockets with gold to allow themselves to do as they pleased had just come crashing down around him. He was finished, and he knew it.

After a full minute's silence from the Minister, Amelia Bones gave a long suffering sigh and told him to return to his office and stay there.

As the small, pompous man got up to leave Amelia addressed him one last time.

"One final thing Fudge; you wouldn't happen to know just who ordered those two Dementors to make a trip to Little Whinging, would you?"

Finally Fudge found his voice "I am afraid that I don't Amelia."

Madam Bones narrowed her eyes at him "Well I can assure you that I know exactly who it was; it was clear to me just by looking at her face. Should I discover that you were trying to cover you, you'll be joining her in Azkaban."

Fudge's eyes widened for a moment before he drew his wand and held it high.

"I, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, do hereby swear on my magic that I have no knowledge as to who ordered two Dementors to enter Little Whinging and attack Harry James Potter."

For a moment, the Minister was surrounded by a golden glow. When it faded, he made a jabbing motion with his wand and cast a spell.

"_Aguamenti."_

A jet of water shot from the end of his wand until he cancelled the spell. That was good enough for Amelia. Fudge gave a nod and then left the room, leaving Amelia to talk with Dumbledore.

"So what did we have in the end, Albus?" she asked "A Troll, a Cerberus, a Basilisk, a Werewolf, an escaped convict who is actually innocent, a Death Eater animagus, a Death Eater disguised under polyjuice as one of your oldest friends, a dangerous and highly coveted magical artefact, a fourteen year old boy's name being selected for a tournament that only adults can compete in, then the boy being forced to participate, a thirteen year old girl with a time-turner, a bullying potions master who is unfit to teach, an egotistical prat who wipes people's memories, a cursed diary possessing a first year student, an infant left on a doorstep, the saviour of the Wizarding world being brought up in an abusive environment, first years serving detention in the Forbidden Forest in the middle of the night, cursed brooms, a Professor who actually had a Dark Lord growing out of the back of his head… Albus what the hell is going on?"

"Amelia, I can assure you that everything is under control…"

That was the wrong answer.

"It doesn't seem that way to me, Albus. Were you watching the same memories that I was? Because I counted no fewer than twenty instances where Harry Potter's life was at stake on Hogwarts grounds alone, including four instances directly caused by Lord Voldemort himself, either when using Quirrel's body or in the chamber of secrets. And that's just his direct encounters with life-threatening situations, never mind the general level of threat faced to him the entire rest of the time whilst at Hogwarts; and don't even get me started on what he's faced whilst off the grounds; both at home, during the world cup and in that graveyard.

"The mind boggles, Albus, it really does with regards to how some of these situations came about. Dear Merlin, anyone would think you're testing the boy or something…"

She trailed off upon spotting the look on Dumbledore's face as she said that. It was only there for a flicker of a moment, but she saw it.

"Albus, please tell me that all this has not been just to test Harry Potter."

Dumbledore said nothing for a moment, and then he spoke.

"I'm sorry Amelia, but I'm sure you can understand why I cannot allow you to remember the conclusion that you just came to. _Obliviate!_"

His wand came up suddenly, the memory-wiping spell flying from the tip, but Amelia was faster. The spell dissolved into nothingness against her shield charm, and a stunning spell had Dumbledore flat on his back before he could even think about casting another spell.

Amelia bound Dumbledore in thick ropes and chains before pocketing his wand and calling for a few Aurors to escort Dumbledore to the holding cells.

Watching the old man get dragged off by Williamson and a few others filled Amelia with a great sense of pleasure, though that feeling was about to be topped. She turned to the seats of the Wizengamot, where the members had remained seated, grumbling but complying. She soon spotted that vile woman in the hideous pink cardigan.

"Dolores, a word?"

Recently qualified Auror Nymphadora Tonks had been searching said woman's office, and it was there, buried amongst a heap of disorganised, unimportant paperwork stuffed in a drawer, that she had hit the jackpot.

Dolores Umbridge had only just come waddling into the room, huffing in indignation and demanded to be told what was going on when Tonks burst into the room.

"Director Bones, ma'am." she said, a little out of breath "I found this in Madam Umbridge's office, and thought that you should be the first to get a look at it."

She held out the single, foot-long sheet of parchment to her boss, who took it from her and examined it with keen interest whilst Umbridge paled at the sight of it; she knew exactly what it was.

"Excellent work, Auror Tonks." said Amelia, impressed with the discovery "I'll personally see you promoted for this."

She turned to look at Umbridge "Well, well, well, Dolores; you seem to be in a bit of trouble now, don't you?"

Dolores Jane Umbridge looked ready to both explode into a fit of rage and burst into tears at the same time.

"Auror Tonks, I wonder if you might fetch me a phial of veritaserum? We don't want this one getting away from us."

"On it boss." said Tonks, saluting before running from the room.

Arthur Weasley sat in his seat in Courtroom 10 along with the other Heads of Department and the reporters. Opposite them sat the Wizengamot. Nearly everyone in the room was grumbling about having to remain in the room, but you did not need to be an Auror to know that no one defies a request of Amelia Bones when she's working on an important case, and right now, this case seemed to be the most important one ever.

Arthur had been as shocked as everyone at the things shown in Harry Potter's memories. To think that all of that could happen to one boy before he reached the age of fifteen… it was a miracle that Harry did not go around using cutting spells on his wrists… it was a wonder that Harry did not go around torturing others… No, Arthur decided, it was neither a wonder nor a miracle. Really it was down to one person; one who befriended him at the age of eleven and had never left his side since. After seeing all those memories, it should have been clear to all that the reason Harry Potter had not left the Wizarding world, or had gone round the twist, was the ever comforting and guiding presence of one Hermione Granger. There was no one who even came close to how much she was there for him: not Arthur, not Molly, not Remus, not Sirius and certainly not Dumbledore. Not even Ron came that close.

Arthur had been aware that Harry and Ron had had a bit of a falling out over the beginning of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but he had never been made aware of the extent. Arthur had been under the impression that it had been a brief spat caused by Ron's jealousy of Harry's fame; the truth was that it was a feud that lasted for several weeks because Ron actually though Harry would do something like add his own name to the Goblet of Fire.

Nobody had believed Harry about not entering; even Arthur had to admit that he had thought that there was a possibility of it. Nobody believed him, that is, except for Hermione. From all of those memories, it was abundantly clear how Harry felt about Hermione, and Arthur suspected that he and his wife would eventually have to comfort their daughter when Harry Potter came to his senses about Hermione Granger. Ginny Weasley, like many girls world over, dreamed of marrying Harry Potter, but it was obvious who the young man's heart already belonged to.

Looking back now over previous days, it became obvious to Arthur that there had been a shift in how Harry responded to his friends. The letter embargo enforced upon Ron and Hermione by Dumbledore had been met coldly by Harry, and perhaps rightfully so, but whereas Hermione was forgiven pretty quickly, Ron was left to stew for just a little longer. And even after that there was still a change in how Harry reacted to Ron, almost as if Harry now held Arthur's youngest son at arm's length.

Looking at Harry's life today made Arthur understand just how hard it would be to regain Harry Potter's trust once you lost it, and rightfully so. Harry had been let down so much; had been subjected to so much hatred and torment that it was of no wonder that Harry and Ron were not as close as they had been, whether Ron realised that or not.

The worrying thing now was that what trust Harry did have had now taken vicious hammer-blows from all fronts; Dumbledore and the staff and students of Hogwarts, the Ministry and the Wizengamot in particular, even the Order to an extent. Harry had not known at the time that the Order of the Phoenix had been entrusted with his safety, but now he did know, and they had failed him quite miserably. Just like the Ministry. And just like the teachers of Hogwarts.

During his musings, Arthur briefly noted a flustered looking Cornelius Fudge walking through the room and out of the door opposite without making eye contact with anyone. A short time later five Aurors came through the courtroom and into the side room where Madam Bones was questioning Dumbledore. The Aurors left a few moments later, dragging a stunned and bound Albus Dumbledore along with them. Then Dolores Umbridge was brought in for questioning. Then Nymphadora Tonks ran through the courtroom, clutching a piece of parchment with an eager look on her face.

A minute later she ran off again, still looking eager. At least someone was enjoying themselves.

Not two minutes later, Tonks returned, this time clutching a phial.

Together Tonks and Madam Bones dragged a bound and gagged Umbridge into the courtroom and dumped her unceremoniously into the interrogation chair. The chains of the chair quickly snapped into place around Umbridge, ensuring that she could not get up.

Amelia turned to address the Wizengamot "I have a few questions to ask Dolores Umbridge whilst she is under the influence of veritaserum. I believe it important that you hear her answers.

That said, she turned back to Umbridge and with a flick of her wand the gag was removed. Umbridge immediately began screaming nonsensical obscenities, but no one paid them any heed as Tonks grabbed the woman by the hair on the back of her head and pulled it back, causing Umbridge to tilt back, allowing Tonks to pour three drops of the most powerful truth serum known down the hate filled woman's throat.

"Did you order two Dementors to leave Azkaban and find and attack Harry Potter?" asked Amelia once the potion had taken effect.

"Yes." replied Umbridge.

"Why?"

"Someone had to do something. He was causing unrest. Plenty of people were talking about doing something to shut him up, but I knew that I had to be the one to do it."

"Was it your intention to kill him?"

"Yes it was."

"How much say did you have in the attempt to expel him from Hogwarts immediately?"

"It was my idea."

"And when that plan fell through?"

"I suggested to Cornelius that he give a full trial before the Wizengamot. They were sure to see things the Minister's way, not like you."

"Did anyone assist you when you ordered the Dementors to attack Harry Potter?"

"Not willingly."

"Explain?"

"I put Percy Weasley under the Imperious Curse in order to get him to help."

"Why Percy?"

"I hid my tracks as best as I could, but I needed someone else to take the fall should the plan have been discovered. Weasley fit the bill."

"Did anyone help you in convincing the Minister to expel Harry Potter immediately following the attack?"

"Lucius Malfoy."

"And in setting up the farce of a trial in this courtroom today?"

"Lucius again helped. So did Nott."

Amelia looked to Tonks "I think that we've heard enough."

Tonks nodded and took a second phial from her pocket and poured its contents, veritaserum antidote, down the witch's throat and promptly gagged her again before she could become coherent once more.

Amelia had turned back to the Wizengamot "I know that this might seem a little unorthodox, but I'd like to convict this woman now, just to get her out of the way before we begin dealing with the rest. So, all those in favour of conviction for endangering a minor?"

The majority of Wizengamot members raised their hands.

"All those in favour of conviction for endangering Muggles?"

Again the majority of hands went up.

"All those in favour of conviction for using the Imperious Curse on a Ministry employee?"

More hands went up this time.

"All those in favour of conviction for the attempted murder of Harry James Potter of House Potter?"

That one was nearly unanimous.

"Auror Tonks, please escort her from the room. Auror Proudfoot, Auror Jones, if you could assist her."

Together the three Aurors dragged Umbridge from the room and the witch kicked and screamed at the top of her lungs.

As all this was happening, Harry Potter and his new girlfriend Hermione Granger were cuddled up together in a comfy armchair in Grimmauld Place just enjoying each other's company, completely oblivious to the world around them. Upstairs Molly had to comfort her youngest daughter in her temporary room whilst Ron's foul mood at this new development was quickly knocked out of him by one of Fred and George's joke products. Or rather the joke product just knocked him out… but either way he wasn't complaining any more. And in the kitchen, Sirius was collecting his winnings from Remus, Mad-Eye and McGonagall.

When Arthur was finally allowed to return home hours later, much had changed in the Wizarding World. Cornelius Fudge had done the smartest thing he had ever done during his political career and stepped down from his position as Minister with grace before he was forced out. Amos Diggory had been named interim Minister. The Ministry had been turned upside down and anyone bearing a Dark Mark was now in a holding cell. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement was leaving no stone unturned, and now Aurors were raiding the homes of every known and every suspected Death Eater.

Within a week every Death Eater that had been present in the graveyard in Little Hangleton had been found and arrested. All that is, except for Peter Pettigrew and, of course Voldemort himself. Questioning these Death Eaters quickly revealed their sympathisers, financers and those who took bribes to keep them out of prison at the end of the last war.

From this information, many more were rounded up, including Igor Karkaroff who was found to be hiding out in a dingy shack and Severus Snape who was dragged kicking and screaming from his small house in Spinner's End, until arresting Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt hit him between the eyes with a stunning spell.

It was a good thing that Cornelius Fudge had taken the initiative to step down following the revelations of Harry Potter's trial, because once the truth of everything came out in every single Wizarding publication, Fudge would not have survived the fallout. At least now he could receive a little praise for doing the right thing and allowing someone with more competence to run things during this rough time.

Amos and Amelia took it upon themselves to appear inside Azkaban in person to inform the Dementors that should they join Voldemort, then they would be eradicated. A similar statement was made to the Werewolves, though Fenrir Greyback and another four of his clan had to be killed before they would listen.

Sirius was summoned to the Ministry and granted a full pardon, complete with a 25,000 galleon sum in compensation. That night there was a party inside Grimmauld Place which everyone enjoyed until Albus Dumbledore took it upon himself to gate crash in order to inform Harry of a certain prophecy. He was rewarded with a broken nose, courtesy of Harry's fist. Needless to say Harry Potter was rather pissed off by this revelation. It is also needless to say that it took several hours of loving ministrations from Hermione to calm him down; after she had hexed Dumbledore of course.

A few days later, Harry and Hermione met with Amelia and Amos to explain the newest revelation, and the Unspeakable known as Croaker was able to confirm it. Less than a week later Harry was called upon to join the entire Auror corps, headed up by Rufus Scrimgeour, the entire Magical Law Enforcement Patrol, headed by Amelia, any skilled and willing Order members (including McGonagall, Remus and Sirius) headed by Moody and large battalion of Hit Wizards, as well as the best curse-breakers and ward-crafters that both the Ministry and Gringotts could offer as they laid siege to Riddle Manor in Little Hangleton.

In the end, Tom Riddle had had only three individuals at his side. Peter Pettigrew and the snake Nagini were made mincemeat of by the attacking army, and the lone Forest Troll proved itself to be more intelligent that it mountain-dwelling cousins when it took one look at the invading force, then set his club down and stepped to the side, allowing them to pass without interference in his part.

Voldemort, they all thought, would be a different matter, until Harry summoned Dobby at the last moment. Voldemort had been focussed on the door of the room he was in; intending to blast apart the entire Ministry force once they broke the door down. He never noticed Dobby the House Elf appearing silently in the room behind him. Nor did he realise that the House Elf had brought Harry Potter into the room with him.

Harry Potter's well-aimed reductor curse blow Voldemort's head apart before the self-styled Dark Lord could so much as raise his own wand. The Ministry fighters entered the room to see Voldemort's body hit the ground as Harry Potter lowered his wand.

Due to public demand that day was forever more known as Harry Potter Day; a day to celebrate the day evil was purged from the world. For Harry himself, however, it was a harrowing day, and it took Hermione Granger a lot of time and effort to convince him that he was not a bad person for killing Voldemort. As she quite rightly pointed out the fact that he could feel guilt meant that he was a still good person. He still felt the guilt of taking another life, and he always would, but he was able to continue on with his life regardless.

As for Dumbledore, he was finished. He did not get to reclaim his old seats as head of the Wizengamot and the International Confederation of Wizards, and in a surprising show of unity, every single member of Hogwarts' staff and governors agreed that the man had no business being the school's headmaster. Even Hagrid agreed. He was ousted unanimously, and McGonagall took his place. Remus Lupin and Alastor Moody were convinced to share the Defence Against the Dark Arts post, and the curse on that position was proven to have ended when both agreed to stay on longer that the end of the following school year. Horace Slughorn came back to teach potions, and Sirius Black was coaxed into teaching Transfiguration.

Harry and Hermione were granted the positions of Prefect, something which the abused terribly throughout the year to punish the likes of Draco Malfoy and his ilk (because really, the prat would have done so and much worse if he was in their place), and to spend hours on end snogging in broom closets when they were supposed to be patrolling, as well as playing around in the prefect's bath after hours. When they left school after spending their final year as Head Boy and Girl (which came with private quarters), Harry and Hermione got married, took over the Potter vaults and properties (which had grown substantially in the last few years), and joined Amos Diggory, Amelia Bones and a few others in making the changes that the Wizarding world was in desperate need of. Then they had five wonderful children (originally planned to be three, but that last one became a trio of girls); James Sirius, Daniel (after Hermione's father) Remus, Lily Luna (after a friend they had found in fifth year), Rose Catherine and Holly Emma (after Hermione's mother); all of whom inherited Hermione's brains and Harry's penchant for getting into trouble.

As for the rest of the characters in this story, most of the Death Eaters wound up dead; either during arrest or in Azkaban; Sirius married Hogwarts' Astronomy Professor Aurora Sinistra and they had three children: Alexander Alphard, Sophia Dorea and Harvey (because it annoyed Harry) Marius. Remus went on to marry Tonks, and they had four children; Theodore (Teddy) James, Andrew (Andy) David, Rebecca (Becky) Sarah and Natalia Kimberly. Tonks did get that promotion.

Ron went on to marry Lavender Brown, Ginny married Michael Corner and after nearly a decade of painful headaches and one prank-induced disaster after another, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet finally managed to rope Fred and George into marriage.

In recognition for his work as a spy, and at the request of Harry once he learnt of the man's attempts to get Dumbledore to keep the Potter's safe, Severus Snape received only a three year sentence to Azkaban. Once released, he met with Harry, only really to thank him for getting the sentence reduced and to inform him that he had his mother's eyes before setting off to find a new life in Australia where he got a job as a chef in a restaurant. Apparently years of brewing potions helped him to create some of the best soups, stews and other dishes known to man. Of course, a few drops of harmless potions helped things along on that front (they were designed to make things taste better; something a witch had come up with about a decade ago to get her children to eat their vegetables at dinner). He made a decent living, and eventually met a woman with just the right temperament to spend a lot of time with him. They never married, but the companionship was more than welcome. She already had two kids from a previous relationship. One preferred to spend his time with his father, but the other was quick to warm up to Snape and eventually followed in his footsteps as a chef.

Albus Dumbledore was forced to move in with his brother for a bit; but eventually Albus' attitude proved far too much for Aberforth, who kicked him out. Albus died three nights later cold and alone in the Shrieking Shack. It would be another three weeks before a petty crook known as Mundungus Fletcher, who had been working the streets of Hogsmeade, chose the Shrieking Shack as a hiding place and discovered him. The funeral was a quiet one; attended only by Amos, Amelia, Aberforth, McGonagall, Flitwick, Slughorn, Hagrid, Griselda Marchbanks and Bathilda Bagshot. Harry and Hermione made sure to stop by a week later however, in order to dance on his grave.

With Lucius out of the picture and her son growing up to be a carbon copy of him, Narcissa Malfoy drained what was left of her family vaults and headed off to the Spanish coast, where her looks drew the attentions of many a man. Draco, on the other hand was left with nothing. Pansy Parkinson promptly ditched him for some Ravenclaw by the name of Entwhistle, and Malfoy dropped out of school following his fifth year. He was last known to be working in Borgin and Burke's in Knockturn Alley, though he hasn't been seen for a while...

Cornelius Fudge, like all the dreadful British leaders of before him and after, both magical and mundane, headed off to America, where he made a fortune by publishing a book and becoming an after-dinner speaker.

Dolores Umbridge tried to escape from Azkaban. The Aurors and Dementors on duty sat back and watched it with interest. She drowned in the North Sea. Amelia saw no point in reprimanding those on duty, and the death of the horrid witch was announced within a small, one inch square notice in the Daily Prophet. Most people never realised that it had happened.

Amos proved to be one of the most successful Ministers for a long time, and was re-elected several times. Amelia ruled the DMLE for another decade before deciding to retire; her niece Susan had just given her her first great-nephew, after all.

In the end, everything worked out okay. The Wizarding World was a better, far more tolerant place to live, with competent leaders who knew what they were doing. And Harry Potter was a very happy man, with Hermione at his side.

All was well.

**AN: Well there you go. I said I'd add an extra chapter, and I have. I'm not sure that it's as good as the first one, but what the hell? And no, before you ask, there were no Horcruxes in this one. I think that the whole Horcrux thing can work, just not in this one.**


End file.
